


Poisoned

by Higherthanakite



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Malcolm Bright Whump, Poisoning, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higherthanakite/pseuds/Higherthanakite
Summary: Hello everyone!! :)I cannot believe it's been five months since I posted my first fanfic!Since I have been in desperate need of some Malcolm whump (specifically Malcolm being poisoned), I decided to write a little something.I wrote this in like a few hours, so it's probably not very good, but I wanted to go ahead and post it in case someone might enjoy it.Enjoy!! :D
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Poisoned

“Bright!” Malcolm could hear Dani calling his name. He reached his right hand up to his face to feel where he had been punched in the jaw. 

“Bright, are you okay?” Dani frantically asked as she ran up to him. Malcolm scrambled up to get on his feet and looked around the alley, but the suspect had gotten away. “Hello?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine,” Malcolm said as he rubbed his aching jaw. 

They had gotten a lead on this case and Gil had told Malcolm and Dani to go pay this particular person a visit. This particular person’s name was Joseph Giles. He lived in an apartment building, on the second floor. After knocking on Joseph’s door, and he didn’t answer, Dani called out that it was the NYPD and told him to open the door. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Joseph ran past them and bolted down the hall. Malcolm and Dani chased after him, and then Joseph ran out a door which led to a stairway. Malcolm threw the door open and ran down the steps as fast as he could. Dani called from behind him to wait for backup, but he just kept going. 

Malcolm made it to the bottom and swung open the exit door, which opened into an alley. He ran out the door, but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye and realized Joseph had pressed his back against the wall right outside the door. Malcolm jumped back and then saw the shining silver of a blade in Joseph’s hand. Joseph swung the knife at Malcolm, and Malcolm managed to just miss the blade every time. While Malcolm had been so focused on the blade, he suddenly felt a fist make contact with his face.

“How many times do we have to tell you to wait for backup?” Dani asked with her arms crossed. 

“Maybe one more time, but it really depends on future circumstances,” Malcolm said, half-joking. Dani rolled her eyes and exhaled in frustration. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Malcolm looked down at his body to just make sure there wasn’t an injury he had missed. Then he said proudly, “And I almost had him.” 

“I’m sure you did,” she said sarcastically and started walking out of the alley. 

“I did!” 

Back at the precinct, Dani had gone into Gil’s office to explain what had happened, and Malcolm went into the men’s restroom. As Malcolm stood at one of the sinks, the water running out of the faucet, he stared at his reflection. It’s so hot in here, he thought to himself as he looked at the beads of sweat which were appearing on his forehead. He cupped his hands into the running cold water and splashed some in his face. When he looked back up to the mirror, everything started spinning. He closed his eyes tight and gripped onto the edges of the sink bowl. After a few seconds, the dizzy spell had passed.

“You’re fine,” Malcolm said to himself as he reached his hand up to his forehead and felt his temperature with the back of his hand. He couldn’t believe how warm his skin felt. 

“Maybe you’re not fine,” he admitted in a whisper. He quickly took off his bright blue suit jacket and loosened his crimson red tie. Everytime he tried to take a breath in, it felt like he wasn’t getting enough air. He looked in the mirror again, but then his eyes caught a small flash of red on his white shirt. On his left side, there was a small, thin line of dark red on the fabric. His fingers touched the line of red and they found a small slit in the fabric. He worked to pull his shirt out of his pants and he lifted the shirt up to reveal a very thin, dark cut, maybe about four inches long.

Different questions raced through Malcolm’s mind: Had Joseph Giles cut me? How had I not noticed? Why am I burning up? 

Abruptly, a knock came from behind the restroom door, and Malcolm jumped. 

“Bright, are you on there? Gil wants to talk to you,” Dani’s voice came from behind the door. 

“Coming,” Malcolm said loud enough for her to hear. He tucked his shirt back in and reluctantly put his jacket back on. With one last check in the mirror, he saw more beads of sweat were running down his face and his skin had turned a shade paler.

“You’re fine. You’re fine.” he repeated to himself like an incantation. On his way out of the restroom, he grabbed some paper towels and wiped the sweat off of his face. When he threw the door open, Dani was standing right there and when she saw him, her eyes widened. 

“Bright, are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said quickly and tried to scoot around her, but she grabbed his forearm to stop him. 

“Are you sweating?” she examined his face. 

“A little, but just because it was hot in the restroom.” More sweat was forming on his forehead. Something is very wrong, he thought. She let go of his arm and then felt his cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Bright, you’re burning up,” she said with alarm in her voice. 

“I already told you, I’m fine.” He turned and started walking away, but Dani followed closely behind him. 

When Malcolm opened the door to Gil’s office, he was greeted with the bright light of the windows across the room, which brought back another dizzy spell. Malcolm fought it and tried to steadily walk over to one of the chairs in front of Gil’s desk. Dani sat in the chair beside Malcolm and he knew that her eyes were locked on him. 

Gil started talking about the case, but Malcolm had a hard time following when all he could think about was how Gil’s office seemed even hotter than the restroom had been. 

“What do you think, Bright?” Gil asked. Malcolm looked at Gil and realized he hadn’t heard any of what Gil had just said. And Malcolm also noticed that Gil was absorbed in one of the case files, so Gil had never even looked at Malcolm once he had entered the room. 

“I, uh...Would you mind repeating what you said?” Malcolm asked, embarrassed. Gil looked up from the case file and looked at Malcolm. Gil’s furrowed brows slowly rose up in shock. 

“Kid, are you feeling alright?” Gil asked. 

“Why is everyone so concerned about me? I’m fine!” Malcolm snapped, but he hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. Malcolm then tried to stand up so he could get out of this oven of an office, but he was suddenly on the floor. 

Dani jumped up and was immediately at Malcolm’s side. Malcolm was unconscious on his back, and she tried gently smacking his cheeks to wake him up. As she smacked his cheeks, she could feel that he was even warmer than when she had checked his temperature outside the restroom. Gil rushed around his desk and was at Malcolm’s other side. 

“Bright!” she called out. Out of nowhere, Malcolm’s whole body started seizing. Dani and Gil both froze in shock as they watched Malcolm’s whole body tighten and jerk. She saw that Malcolm’s head was hitting the hard floor, so she reached her hands under and cradled his head as best she could.

“What’s happening to him?!” Gil gasped. 

“I-I think he’s having a seizure,” she said and she could hear Malcolm’s, quick, clipped breaths for air. She knew she would never be able to erase from her mind the image of Malcolm’s body convulsing. 

“I’m calling 911,” Gil said as he ran back over to his desk and grabbed his cellphone. 

After about two agonizing minutes (which had felt like a lifetime to Dani), Dani noticed Malcolm’s convulsions were slowing and becoming less, and then his body was completely still. She smiled with relief but then her smile disappeared when she saw the foam starting to come out of his mouth. 

“No, no, Gil!” Dani shouted as she was trying to figure out what to do. Gil was on the phone and explained to the person on the other end what was happening. 

“Okay, got it,” Gil said into the phone, “Turn him on his side.” 

Dani started working to push Malcolm on his right side and she was surprised at how light he was. She held him on his side while Gil was still talking on the phone, but she noticed something on Malcolm’s side just under his jacket. She moved his jacket so she could better see what it was. 

“Gil, look!” she said as she pointed to the thin red stain on Malcolm’s shirt, and then she untucked his shirt and saw the cut.

“Where did that come from?” Gil asked her. 

“It must have come from Joseph Giles, but Malcolm had said he was fine.” 

“Can you name one time Malcolm has said he was fine and actually meant it?” 

“I’m so stupid,” she said through clenched teeth, “How could a knife wound cause all of this?” 

“The blade could’ve had poison on it,” Gil explained to Dani and then he explained all of this to the person on the phone. 

Dani felt like this was her fault. If she had just gone down the same stairs as Malcolm instead of going another way in hopes of corning Joseph Giles. If only she had been able to get Malcolm to wait for backup. Now that would be something, she thought to herself. If only she had made sure he hadn't been hurt when she found him in the alley. 

“Bright, you’re gonna be okay,” she said, hoping he could hear her.


End file.
